1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a fastening element for connecting a support part to an add-on part.
2. Description of the Related Art
One fastening element is known from DE 34 24 075 C2. This fastening element for connecting a support part to an add-on part is provided with a holding part, which is to be inserted into a clamping opening in the support part and which comprises a support plate and, formed on the support plate, a number of expanding checks that are offset radially inwardly from the support plate. Each expanding cheek comprises a ramp projection that protrudes radially inwardly at a distance from the support plate. The fastening element of the species in question is further equipped with an elongated locking part that can be pushed, by a shaft portion, between the expanding cheeks into the holding part through a guide opening formed in the support plate with a guide wall so as to fit flush with the locking part. The locking part moves the expanding cheeks radially outward by running up onto the ramp projection, with the result that an add-on part disposed between the support part and the support plate is connected to the support plate by the clamping action.
Known from JP 61 167708 A is a fastening element for connecting a support part to an add-on part and comprising a holding part that is to be inserted in a clamping opening in the support part. The holding part has a support plate and, formed on the support plate, a number of expanding cheeks that are offset radially inwardly from the support plate. The expanding cheeks are provided with outer walls which in a relaxed arrangement rest on a cylinder surface, and each of which is provided at a distance from the support plate with a respective radially inwardly protruding ramp projection. This fastening element is also equipped with an elongated locking part, whose diameter in a region disposed forward of the ramp projections in the insertion direction is smaller than the interior spacing between the expanding cheeks, and which can therefore be inserted into the holding part with a certain play. When the locking part runs up onto the ramp projection, the expanding cheeks splay outward.
Known from DE 198 16 533 A1 is an inner liner panel comprising expanding cheeks that are to be inserted in a clamping opening of a thin metal inner door panel and whose outer walls rest on a cylindrical surface. Also present is an elongated locking part with a paddle-shaped end portion that has two different widthwise dimensions. Formed in an end portion of the expanding cheeks are ramp projections and a cavity whose diameter is approximately equal to the largest width of the paddle-shaped end portion of the locking part, with the result that when the expanding cheeks are relaxed, the locking part can be pushed in with relatively little insertion force and, in order to splay out the expanding cheeks, can be rotated into a final position in such a way that the larger width of the paddle-shaped end portion acts on the ramp projections.